The Price
by Hngauthier
Summary: Chuck thinks meeting Jack's demands will be as meaningless to Blair as the many nights he has spent with nameless women. Its only after the fact that he begins to understand the terms and conditions of Jack's price.


**The Price:**

Author's Note

- I own nothing -

* * *

"_Ding"_ – the chime sounded announcing the arrival of Blair Waldorf to her family's home – finally she heard it – acknowledged it – stepped over the threshold into her home – but tonight – she felt no peace - only disgust– she was cheap – she was dirty – she was a whore in the truest definition of the word…she needed to be clean -

She continued upstairs to her bedroom – and to her shock he was there– why? – He knew her plans for the evening – they weren't even HER plans but his…in the most horrible way they were his…all this happened because of Chuck. For the first time in a long time Blair just wanted Chuck to be anywhere but here in her bedroom.

It was only two days ago that Blair sat on the couch, typing on her laptop – filling out a Columbia transfer application – pretending NOT to be waiting for Chuck. But they had both known she would be there even before the elevator door slid opened and their eyes met – his girlfriend, his only family.

How meaningless the physical act of sex was versus the real connection that could be found in spooning another person's body for hours. Just whispering secrets to the each other late into the night. Chuck had explained to her, he knew that Blair wasn't cheap or a slut – he was, Chuck had slept his way around the world looking for the magic _fuck_ that could fill the emotional hole in him. A hole that he had only been able to fill when he wasn't fucking nameless women but just sharing coffee in the morning with Blair or on the first day she had jumped into the shower next to him, not to have sex but to save time because she was late to be somewhere. (The first time Chuck had realized that group shower time didn't always = sexy time he had been irked, but then he liked the idea – that they were such partners that everything had stopped being _his_ or _hers_ but just _ours _even the hot water.)

Blair had listened to Chuck trying to figure out why he was rambling about sex and not about the amount of money Jack had stolen in the latest Bass grudge match. Chuck _never_ rambled. Then it all came together in one heart stopping statement_. Jack's price was not in dollars and cents but in thrust and moans._ He wanted Blair back in his bed and the nastiest realization of all was that Chuck wanted her to agree to a deal with a devil.

She stopped listening, Chuck continued talking. His eyes begged her to love him enough to sacrifice her body for their future.

So much had happened in those 48 hours. Chuck had sworn that Jack couldn't hurt them. That Jack meant nothing, and that any physical acts between Blair and his uncle wouldn't change who they were as a couple. Blair had listened to the lies quietly. She knew it was all bullshit that it would change who they were as a couple because it would change her. She had to prove her love by allowing another man to enter her body. Blair knew she was not only selling her body but her soul too. The only problem was she wasn't sure to which Bass: Chuck, Jack, maybe a little of both.

Deals made been made and honored and now Blair stood in her bedroom, tears filled her eyes threatening to fall. She walked over to Chuck presenting him with the deed to his very own Empire. She didn't meet his hungry stare. Now that Chuck held what he wanted a fear began to grow inside him, he reached out to take Blair's hand to soothe her. He wanted to take away her anxiety and fears, but she was no longer within in his grasp. Blair was now standing in front of the bathroom door her hand clenched around the knob when she spoke, "I don't want you to sleep here tonight."

She walked into the bathroom. Chuck raced off the bed to follow her. Chuck suddenly needed to ask her if she was _ok_, but when he turned the knob her found that the bathroom door was _locked_.

Chuck could hear the shower starting to run. It dawned on him that he was uninvited – _barred_ even.

It was only then that Chuck began to understand the full _price_ he had asked his lover to pay for him.

* * *

This is a total random submission - I never write anything, but this just popped out of my finger tips while I was working on a Master's Thesis. I thought since I read what everyone is so generous to publish and often bug yall for updates it would be only fair to share!

Hope yall like!


End file.
